La Hebilla del Dragon
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Para nosotros, un simple objeto de metal. Para un joven villano, la promesa de victoria. ¿Que pasa cuando cierto niño malvado obtiene un objeto que lo hace tan poderoso como para derrotar a su mas grande enemigo, El Tigre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se que no ha pasado mucho desde que terminé "El Organillero" pero no me pude resistir mas, tenía que subir mi nueva historia cuanto antes. Esta vez le quise dedicar un fic al Dr. Chipotle Jr. así que aquí lo tienen, no se que tal les vaya a parecer puesto que mi inspiración no ha estado muy buena ultimamente. En fin, espero que les guste.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 1: El Artefacto Nomed

La Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia, llena de peligrosos villanos y siempre amenazada por monstruos y caos. Esa era la definición que siempre se había tenido de aquel lugar, de un sitio nefasto indigno de cualquier persona trabajadora y honesta. Precisamente por eso había surgido la necesidad de súper héroes quienes protegieran a los indefensos habitantes y pusieran un alto a la delincuencia que atormentaba a la ciudad.

Al paso de los años la Ciudad fue haciéndose un sitio más o menos decente y sin darse cuenta todos sus habitantes se acostumbraron a la vida ahí. Los súper héroes y la policía lo tenían todo bajo control y salvo por uno que otro criminal que de repente huía y causaba estragos como El Oso, nada pasaba. No había nada que el hampa pudiera hacer ahora, o eso era lo que creían.

A pesar del aumento en la seguridad y de todas las medidas que se tomaban no habían logrado detener el desarrollo de las mafias en los alrededores. Había maldad en cada rincón de la ciudad y especialmente en las afueras, donde los traficantes habían abundado de tal forma que finalmente se habían establecido en un enorme mercado negro donde los villanos podían ir a adquirir accesorios bélicos y otras cosas.

La mayoría de los locales eran de pura basura pero existían las excepciones, algunos eran atendidos por genios en el mal que buscaban algo más que dinero por sus productos. Entre ellos estaban los hermanos Lenny y Glen Nomed, los más antiguos de todo el mercado y sin duda los que tenían la mercancía más selecta para los verdaderos maestros criminales.

Durante bastante tiempo el local de los hermanos Nomed había permanecido cerrado y eso era inquietante puesto que todos los que trabajaban ahí sabían que cuando los hermanos hacían eso era por que preparaban algo en verdad grande. Tal vez un robot asesino gigante o un rayo súper sónico capaz de destruir cualquier cosa, nadie lo sabía, pero seguramente cuando abrieran tendrían un nuevo objeto que llamaría la atención de los mas prestigiados malvados.

Y en efecto todos tenían razón, los hermanos Nomed traían algo entre manos y el día en que por fin se dignaron a abrir presentaron un artefacto que, ellos aseguraban, era único. Varios malhechores se acercaron al local Nomed y para sorpresa de todos, se retiraban decepcionados. Nadie se explicaba como era que nadie había comprado aún el nuevo artefacto que prometía tanto.

Definitivamente no era el precio, de hecho, el nuevo producto era casi regalado. La verdad era que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo puesto que ni Lenny ni Glen se mostraban interesados en vender pronto su nuevo invento, era como si estuvieran esperando a alguien digno. Pero eso no podía ser, después de todo una venta era una venta, y la adquisición se le había negado incluso a la misma Sartana de los Muertos, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por las retorcidas mentes de los hermanos Nomed?

El rumor sobre la tienda y su misterioso producto corrió mas rápido de lo que se esperaba y pronto llegó hasta los oídos de uno de los villanos más jóvenes de la ciudad, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. El niño se emocionó sumamente al enterarse que unos de sus ídolos, quienes le habían proporcionado a su padre los materiales necesarios para sus inventos en incontables ocasiones, tenían nuevo material que parecía estar por fin a su alcance.

El Dr. Chipotle Padre acababa de ser arrestado por lo que Diego vivía nuevamente solo en su guarida secreta acompañado de su monstruo de guacamole. El pequeño pasaba por momentos difíciles sintiéndose verdaderamente solo e inutil, su monstruo era la única compañía que le quedaba ahora y había sido su apoyo cuando se decía a si mismo que nunca sería el gran villano que soñaba ser.

Pero esta vez la suerte parecía sonreírle, al fin una oportunidad, estaba seguro de que si obtenía el nuevo artefacto Nomed lograría su objetivo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. tomó su alcancía y se dirigió al mercado negro al que nunca había ido solo. Al principio le dio un poco de miedo entrar puesto que estaba consiente que la peor escoria de la Ciudad se resguardaba ahí, pero al fin se decidió y entró, después de todo, el pronto sería tan temido y respetado como el que mas.

El lugar estaba a reventar y a Diego le costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta el local que buscaba. Notó como un sinfín de miradas lo seguían y hasta podía jurar que había escuchado unas cuantas risas burlonas al verlo ahí. Una vez que llegó se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que era demasiado bajo para alcanzar el mostrador, aunque claro estaba que eso no lo iba a detener. Con la ayuda de su brazo robótico logró trepar hasta una altura adecuada para realizar el negocio, sabía que se veía ridículo pero no le importaba.

Detrás del mostrador se encontraba Glen Nomed leyendo la revista mensual de súper villanos donde, casualmente en la portada aparecía el Dr. Chipotle Padre, lo que llenó de orgullo a Diego. El niño hizo un pequeño ruido como si tosiera para llamar la atención del adulto, Glen dejó a un lado su revista y se dirigió al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¿Puedo ayudarte enano?- le preguntó fríamente.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la forma en la que Glen Nomed se había referido a el, solo pensaba en que estaba hablando con su héroe y que tal vez pronto tendría su nueva arma.

-Si, escuché que tienen un nuevo artefacto y quisiera comprarlo- dijo el muchacho.

Glen alzó un poco las cejas aún con su expresión seria, aparentemente creía que lo que su diminuto cliente le había dicho era una clase de broma.

-Ah, con que quieres comprar nuestro último juguete… ¿y se puede saber quien eres tú?- preguntó Glen.

-Soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr. genio del mal- le respondió Diego.

-¿Dr. Chipotle Jr.?, no me suena- dijo el adulto.

-Soy el creador del monstruo de guacamole, también soy hijo del perverso Dr. Chipotle Padre- insistió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¿Y ese quien es?- preguntó Glen.

-El villano mas malvado de Ciudad Milagro, creador de horribles criaturas monstruosas, el científico loco, con un bracito igual que el mío, está en la portada de la revista que leías- exclamó el niño.

-Ah, ¿ese?, perdón, solo leo los anuncios. En fin, volviendo a nuestro asunto, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres digno de nuestro aparato?- le dijo cortantemente.

-Bueno pues, soy joven, soy malvado y tengo dinero- le respondió tímidamente mientras le mostraba la pequeña alcancía en forma de chile jalapeño que llevaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Glen y luego una pequeña risotada salió de su boca. Era obvio que el niño le parecía divertido o tal vez patético. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se sintió ofendido ante esta reacción.

-Por lo menos quisiera verlo- dijo al fin.

Glen lo meditó unos momentos y pareció considerar que el momento de diversión que le había dado Diego bien le hacía merecedor de conocer el objeto que tanto ansiaba. Abrió una repisa cercana a el y sacó un pequeño objeto metálico color bronce, le sacudió un poco el polvo que traía encima y se lo enseñó al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Finalmente el misterio estaba resuelto, aunque no había resultado precisamente lo que el chico esperaba. El maravilloso artefacto solo era una simple hebilla en forma de cabeza de Dragón, que sin duda no serviría de nada más que de un adorno de villano. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. miró extrañado al adulto que seguía sosteniendo la hebilla.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó

-Yo nunca bromeo- respondió Glen

-Pero si solo es una hebilla de metal, ¿de que serviría?- preguntó el niño.

-¿No lo supones?, tengo entendido que una hebilla se ha convertido en la pesadilla de los villanos en la Ciudad- dijo Glen.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. no entendía lo que el otro le decía, pero finalmente la respuesta llegó a su mente.

-La hebilla mística de El Tigre- respondió.

-Exacto, así como esa hebilla le da poderes a ese papanatas de Manny Rivera, esta hebilla puede hacer poderoso al que la use, claro que no son precisamente poderes buenos, está hecha para el mal- dijo Glen con orgullo.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó diego ya completamente seguro de que esa hebilla debía ser suya.

-No te adelantes niño, por el hecho de traer una ridícula alcancía no te la vamos a vender así como a si, si aún no la hemos vendido es por que no se la daremos a cualquiera, solo a los que sean verdaderamente capaces- dijo Glen.

Entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr. comprendió que todo había sido una ilusión, era cierto, si no se la habían vendido a otros era casi imposible que a el si. Completamente triste asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse resignado cuando Glen lo llamó.

-Espera un momento, no te vayas aún, nunca dije que tú no fueras lo suficientemente digno- dijo el adulto.

-¿S…s…significa que…?- dijo Diego emocionado.

-Así es…puedes llevártela, no tienes que pagarme nada, ya obtuve lo que quería- le dijo Glen mientras le ponía la hebilla en las manos al niño quien se fue corriendo de ahí gritando de alegría. En eso Lenny Nomed salió de detrás de la tienda viendo contento a su hermano.

-Muy bien hermanito, elegiste al mejor- le dijo -Sin duda el perfecto para nuestro plan-

-Oh si- dijo Glen mirando a Diego corriendo a lo lejos –un perfecto tonto jajaja-

Continuará………

Corto, extraño, simple, lo se. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios. Así incio una nueva etapa que espero disfruten, nos vemos/leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bien, regresé, cosa que se me hace muy extraña tomando en cuenta el bloqueo mental por el cual estoy pasando. Pero en fin, por fin terminaron mis examenes y gracias al cielo los pasé todos, tal vez eso me motivó a publicar hoy. Bueno, ya no tengo otra cosa que comentar así que los dejo.

Y aunque ya lo saben y no tiene caso decirlo, pero me obligan a hacerlo, así que "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 2: El Nuevo y Mejorado Dr. Chipotle Jr.

El horario de trabajo había terminado y todos los que tenían algún negocio en el mercado negro de la Ciudad se preparaban para retirarse. El lugar lucía bastante lúgubre cuando no había nadie, una verdadera ironía puesto que era mas seguro de esa forma, sin tanto criminal y malvado andando por ahí buscando víctimas.

Detrás de la reja del local de los hermanos Nomed, Lenny y Glen también se preparaban para marcharse, ambos lucían satisfechos por el día del trabajo que a pesar de no haber vendido nada habían logrado algo mucho mejor. Lenny acababa de sacar una enorme botella de Champaña y ahora ambos brindaban por un trabajo bien hecho, era verdad que el nuevo artículo había causado una gran controversia, pero nadie se imaginaba el verdadero significado del mismo.

-Y dime Glen, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que ese chiquillo era el indicado para darle la hebilla?- preguntó Lenny.

-Fácil hermano- respondió Glen –Si lo hubieras visto te habrías dado cuenta de que el era el ideal-

-¿Tan patético era que a simple vista supiste que era el?- volvió a preguntar Lenny

-El tipo tenía una alcancía de Jalapeño- río Glen a lo que Lenny respondió con otra carcajada.

-Vaya, pobre enano, de verdad que es tonto- dijo Lenny.

-Aunque siento un poco de lastima por el, ya me imagino su cara cuando se de cuenta de nuestro plan y que esa hebilla fue creada para algo mas que para darle poder a quien la comprara- mencionó Glen.

-Descuida hermano, cuando todo termine esta horrible Ciudad será nuestra y créeme, deshacernos de ese niño será lo mas fácil de todo- dijo Glen.

-Tienes razón, pronto el apellido Nomed volverá al lugar que le toca en este sitio, y todos nuestros enemigos van a pagar muy caro por lo que nos hicieron jejeje- rió Glen.

Ambos hermanos siguieron celebrando y riendo de manera malvada pensado en el terrible futuro que tenían planeado para la Ciudad Milagro ahora que la primera parte de su plan estaba completa. Mientras tanto en el puerto de la ciudad una pequeña figura corría hacia el edificio que usaba de hogar.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. entró corriendo a su guarida secreta completamente emocionado con su nueva adquisición, su alegría era tal que ni siquiera se molestó en volver a quitarle a su monstruo de guacamole el plato de nachos que devoraba aderezándolo con su misma sustancia. El muchacho miraba fascinado la pequeña hebilla metálica con forma de Dragón pensando en todo lo que podría lograr con ella.

Otra cosa que lo alegraba era el hecho de haber sido considerado digno por uno de sus ídolos, Glen Nomed, definitivamente y aunque a muchos no les gustara el se había vuelto un verdadero villano y muy pronto se habría convertido en el amo absoluto supremo de la Ciudad Milagro, solo era cuestión de tiempo y todo sería suyo.

La tensión era demasiada, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. sudaba como nunca en su vida, la hebilla descansaba en la robótica mano del niño mientras este la miraba con ternura y alegría. No podía esperar más, tenía que probar cuanto antes el nuevo poder que ahora tenía, necesitaba sentir la fuerza invadiéndolo y verse transformado en lo que imaginaba como una versión siniestra de El Tigre.

Con las manos temblorosas se colocó la hebilla en el pantalón y sin saber bien que hacía decidió girarla igual que hacía su enemigo antes de transformarse. La hebilla giró pero no pasó nada, esperó unos minutos pero todo seguía tan calmado como antes. Volvió a intentarlo con los mismos resultados, llegando así a la conclusión de que debía existir otra forma de activarlo.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se sentó en su pequeño escritorio donde un montón de planos de armas jamás construidas y de herramientas extrañas se encontraban inmóviles. Estaba seguro de que siendo una hebilla creada por los hermanos Nomed debía tener un método especial para activarse, se lamentó entonces por no haberse quedado a preguntarle a Glen cuando pudo. No importaba tanto, después de todo el era un genio capaz de crear vida con ingredientes como el guacamole, seguramente encontraría la manera de activarla antes de la cena.

Las horas pasaban y el pequeño villano estaba punto de reventar por no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Entonces una idea bastante desagradable vino a su mente, ¿y que tal si lo habían engañado? Recordó como reía Glen Nomed antes de darle el artefacto, además de que no le había cobrado ni un misero centavo por la hebilla. Eso debía ser, le habían dado un objeto falso e inservible solo para burlarse de el, no había otra explicación.

Defraudado y furioso, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. tomó la hebilla y la arrojó hasta el otro lado de la habitación lo mas fuerte que pudo y con los ojos llorosos. Seguramente le tomaría algo de tiempo recuperarse de esa decepción pero ahora estaba decidido a vengarse de los hermanos Nomed por tratarlo así. Nunca se le había visto tan molesto e incluso el monstruo de guacamole dejó su plato de nachos y lentamente se ocultó detrás de un enorme contenedor de material radioactivo que había cerca de ahí.

La furia del Dr. Chipotle Jr. se convirtió en tristeza luego de un momento, lo que pensaba hacer era una locura.

-¿Cómo puedo vengarme de los más prestigiados promotores del mal en Ciudad Milagro?- pensaba –Los otros villanos nunca me lo permitirán y no creo poder solo contra esos idiotas-.

El muchacho se levantó entonces y se dispuso a ir a su cama para dormir el resto del día, no se sentía con ánimos para seguir despierto por un buen rato. Mientras caminaba murmuraba cosas como "soy un tonto" o "me mintieron". Cosa que el creyó que nadie había escuchado puesto que su monstruo había huido.

En ese momento escuchó una voz extraña, no sabía de donde venía pero la escuchaba tan clara como si surgiera de sus propios oídos. El niño volteó hacia todos lados para descubrir al remitente de aquel sonido pero no vio nada. La voz seguía escuchándose y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. pudo entender lo que le decía: "no te mintieron". Alguien debió haberlo estado espiando y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, quien quiera que fuera pagaría muy caro por su osadía.

Siguió a la voz hasta el punto donde estaba seguro de que provenía, pero no podía ser cierto, solo era un espacio vació, de hecho el mismo espacio donde había arrojado la hebilla momentos antes. En eso la voz le pidió que bajara la mirada y en efecto, no estaba soñando, la voz provenía de la hebilla.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se agachó y recogió el objeto metálico el cual había adquirido un misterioso brillo en sus ojos de Dragón. La voz era como de una mujer joven que le hablaba dulcemente pero con un toque de sarcasmo. El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tal vez tanto experimentar con guacamole finalmente lo había vuelto loco.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-Digamos que soy una amiga- respondió la hebilla.

-No, no puede ser, eres un objeto inanimado y no puedes estar vivo- dijo Diego.

-¿Y acaso no eres famoso por dar vida a todo aquello que no lo tiene?- preguntó la hebilla.

-Bueno, si pero… ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ayudarte, a desaparecer a los que se te interponen y a convertirte en el mas grande villano que esta Ciudad ha visto jamás- dijo la hebilla.

-¿Y como puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Diego.

-Fácil, colócame de nuevo en tu cinturón y verás- dijo la hebilla.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. obedeció y tan pronto como la hebilla se encontró en su cinturón comenzó a sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. El niño estaba asustado y mas cuando vio una llamarada rodeándolo, empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio a lo que su monstruo respondió saliendo de su escondite, pero el hombre de guacamole estaba igual de confundido por lo que solo se quedó mirando.

Cuando todo pasó las llamas se alejaron dejando al monstruo anonadado con lo que veía. El único compañero del Dr. Chipotle Jr. retrocedió hasta la pared mientras que una enorme sombra se levantaba frente a el riendo a carcajadas.

-Esto es fabuloso, puedo sentir el poder dentro de mí. Ven conmigo monstruo mío, es hora de que Ciudad Milagro conozca al nuevo y mejorado Dr. Chipotle Jr. jajajajajaja- dijo la sombra mientras se dirigía hasta la Ciudad donde nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de azotarlos, se acercaban momentos terribles para todos, en especial para los que se hacían llamar héroes.

Continuará………

Ya se que estuvo muy corto, ¿pero que quieren?, así escribo yo, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, trataré de continuar esta historia lo antes posible. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, esta hisotria me está dando mas lata que las otras dos, no se por que, así que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia si me tardo en publicar. Bueno, irónicamente terminé en el día del niño, tal vez el griterío del kinder frente a mi casa me ayudó a concentrarme, raro, lo se, pero quien se queja ¿no?.

En fin, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 3: Sombras en Ciudad Milagro

Manny y Frida regresaban a casa después de un largo y tedioso día de escuela, ambos estaban exhaustos pero felices de por fin haber salido de ese lugar. Además de la cotidiana ronda de estudio los amigos habían tenido que pasar horas eternas después de clases en detención. El cielo ahora color naranja anunciaba la proximidad de la noche y eso deprimía aún mas a los chicos quienes solo pensaban en la tarde de diversión perdida.

-¡Sancho Panza!, esta vez el sub director Chakal no se midió- exclamó Manny.

-Si, tal vez no debimos poner las tachuelas en su silla antes de que se sentara- continúo Frida.

-¿Fue por eso?, creí que había sido por el churro explosivo que le dimos- dijo Manny.

-Mmm, buen punto, pero que importa, ya no podremos hacer nada a esta hora, si no llego a casa a tiempo papá volverá a castigarme- dijo Frida.

-Rayos, dos castigos en un mismo día, es algo mortal- siguió Manny.

-Si, bueno, tal vez mañana podamos hacer algo, espero- dijo Frida.

Manny decidió acompañar a Frida hasta su casa, ambos querían aplazar lo más que se pudiera su despedida. Los dos caminaban lentamente platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que de repente escucharon una explosión que hizo que todo temblara. Las alarmas de los autos estacionados cerca comenzaron a sonar y las luces callejeras, ya encendidas por la hora que era, se apagaron al instante.

Manny y Frida voltearon a todos lados buscando el lugar de la explosión, el cual no fue difícil de localizar. A pesar de que todo había ocurrido algunas calles de distancia de donde ellos estaban podían ver con toda claridad la gigantesca nube de humo color rojo que se había creado. Los chicos estaban asustados pero decidieron aproximarse para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Mientras más se acercaban mas deprimente era el espectáculo, todo estaba destruido y la gente corría aterrorizada hacia todos lados. En ese momento White Pantera llegó corriendo al lugar de los hechos mirando estupefacto las llamas que se expandían velozmente por todos lados.

-Manny, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunto Rodolfo alarmado.

-No tengo idea papá, nosotros no vimos nada- dijo Manny.

-Esa definitivamente no fue una explosión accidental, ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- preguntó Rodolfo indignado

En eso una risa aterradora llenó el aire y a Manny y a Frida les pareció que ya la habían escuchado en alguna parte. Entonces de las candentes llamaradas salió una figura de baja estatura pero aún así tenía algo que a los tres les causó escalofríos. La figura se acercaba a ellos con un extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos pudieron verlo mas detalladamente.

-No puede ser, ¿el Dr. Chilaquil?- dijo Manny.

Contrario a lo que siempre ocurría, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. no dijo nada y simplemente se le quedó mirando con la demencia reflejada en su cara. Tal vez el Dr. Chipotle Jr. seguía siendo un niño, pero su aspecto físico había cambiado tanto que incluso Rodolfo se sintió intimidado ante el.

El pequeño villano ahora vestía un traje similar al de El Tigre pero con ciertas diferencias. En vez de orejas y cola de tigre tenía cuernos y cola como de dinosaurio, su traje era completamente negro excepto por la brillante hebilla metálica en forma de Dragón sobre su cinturón y su brazo robótico, el cual también había cambiado. Los dedos ahora eran garras tan filosas como para convertir una piedra en polvo de un solo tajo y estaba lleno de púas de metal.

Además del nuevo traje la mirada de Diego también denotaba tanta maldad como nadie que lo hubiera conocido se habría imaginado. Manny pudo jurar entonces que los dientes de su adversario se habían vuelto puntiagudos y que el ojo que no era de robot había adquirido un color rojo sangre. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. reía maliciosamente y cada sonido que salía de su garganta era como miles de almas en pena gritando al mismo tiempo.

Manny, Frida y Rodolfo se quedaron estáticos en su lugar sin saber que hacer, el villano se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo los golpeó a los tres con su brazo metálico lanzándolos a varios metros de distancia. El golpe dolió más de lo que todos esperaban y ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. corrió hacia ellos tan rápido como una bala y siguió golpeándolos sin piedad.

Entonces de la nada apareció Granpapi con su traje robot de Puma Loco y al ver que su familia se encontraba en peligro voló hasta ellos interponiéndose en el camino del nuevo Dr. Chipotle Jr. Granpapi le lanzó a Diego un par de proyectiles que el chico evadió fácilmente. Aunque Puma Loco era muy poderoso tuvo la misma suerte que su hijo y su nieto quedando finalmente fuera de combate.

Manny y Rodolfo se acercaron a Granpapi para ayudarlo después de la paliza que acababan de propinarle. Manny al ver que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se acercaba a ellos nuevamente saltó hacia delante y luego de girar su hebilla se preparó para volver a pelear.

-Vaya, te has de sentir muy fuerte con esa hebilla ¿eh?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. sarcásticamente.

-No se que tramas Dr. Mostaza, pero yo te dentendré- dijo Manny no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Jajajaja, durante mucho tiempo me estorbaste El Tigre, pero ahora tengo un arma secreta- dijo Diego al momento que le soltaba otro puñetazo en la cara a Manny.

El muchacho gritó de dolor mientras era arrojado nuevamente impulsado por la fuerza del golpe.

-Siempre fuiste una molestia, siempre acababas con mis maravillosos planes, pero eso se acabó, no volverás a fastidiarme nunca más- dijo nuevamente el malvado niño mientras tomaba a Manny del cuello y lo levantaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-**¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!**- gritó Rodolfo al notar el espectáculo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo miró y una nueva sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Lo quieres?, claro, tómalo- dijo Diego al momento que arrojaba a Manny en dirección a su padre. Rodolfo recibió a su hijo en el aire pero la fuerza con la que lo habían arrojado era tal que ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás entrando a un callejón sin salida donde se encontraban Frida y Granpapi.

Todos quedaron un poco desorientados por el golpe y cuando volvieron en si vieron al Dr. Chipotle Jr. en la entrada del callejón apuntando con su brazo a la parte de arriba. –Y por cierto- dijo –Es "Dr. Chipotle"-. Una vez dicho eso lanzó un rayo de energía que impactó en los edificios y provocó que un montón de escombros cayeran obstruyendo la entrada.

Manny y Frida corrieron hacia el derrumbe e intentaron abrir una salida pero era inútil. Rodolfo y Granpapi también lo intentaron pero debido a la cantidad de escombros frente a ellos tardaron varias horas en lograr salir de ahí. Una vez afuera todos estaban sucios y adoloridos, Manny tenía algunas heridas provocadas por los ataques del Dr. Chipotle Jr. pero no quiso que lo llevaran a un hospital, primero debía detener a su enemigo.

Los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que la gente había desaparecido y comenzaron a caminar buscando algún indicio de vida. Todo estaba destruido y los Rivera y Frida se preocuparon por lo que pudo haber sucedido mientras ellos estaban atrapados. Lo que vieron a continuación no fue para nada agradable.

La Ciudad Milagro estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, algunos lugares ya ni siquiera eran reconocibles y del volcán de la ciudad salían ríos de lava que incendiaban algunas casas. Pero eso no era lo peor, desde lejos pudieron ver a todos los habitantes de la Ciudad encadenados y siendo atormentados por varios monstruos de Guacamole.

Entonces Frida le dijo a Manny que se fijara bien en el volcán, el muchacho obedeció y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-N…no pue…de ser, llegamos tarde- dijo Manny al notar que en el sitio donde se encontraban las letras de "Ciudad Milagro" habían aparecido otras letras mas grandes y de color rojo que decían "Imperio del Dr. Chipotle Jr."

Continuará………

¿Y bien?, tal vez un tanto corto, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Les doy las gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me ayudan bastante. Bueno, los dejo, espero ansioso sus comentarios, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, finalmetne regresé con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

"El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 4: Adiós El Tigre

Todos estaban consternados por lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?, en un rato el Dr. Chipotle Jr. había logrado lo que ningún otro villano, había sometido a la Ciudad Milagro. Manny no daba crédito a sus ojos, de verdad aquel de quien ni siquiera había logrado recordar su nombre lo había superado de repente sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- pensó Manny en voz alta.

-En un momento estábamos cumpliendo detención y al otro pasa esto- dijo Frida.

-Esto es muy perturbador, el hijo del Dr. Chipotle Padre nunca había sido tan fuerte- dijo Rodolfo.

-De alguna manera debió obtener esos poderes, pero el problema no es como logró hacer esto, sino como haremos para detenerlo- dijo Granpapi.

-Wow, creo que no eres tan malo Granpapi, no te imaginaba pensando en salvar la Ciudad Milagro- exclamó Manny.

-¿Salvarla?, **¡Nooo!**, necesito que el deje de ser el jefe para después poder serlo yo- corrigió Granpapi.

-Bien, bien, pero antes debemos ver como resolver esto- dijo Rodolfo.

-El Dr. Cacahuate dijo que ahora tenía un arma secreta, si tan solo supiéramos cual es- dijo Manny.

-Eso es, debemos descubrir que es lo que lo hizo tan poderoso y luego ver la forma de derrotarlo- saltó Frida.

-Pero para lograrlo antes debemos encontrarlo… y pelear contra el nuevamente- dijo Rodolfo.

-¿Crees que esta vez podamos hacer algo papá?- preguntó Manny nervioso.

-No lo se mijo, pero es nuestro deber intentarlo- respondió el adulto.

Así, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el deprimente sitio que antes había sido su hogar, dispuestos a enfrentar a su enemigo y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para derrotarlo, aunque no tenían idea de cómo lo iban a conseguir. Cada paso que daban hacia delante era un momento mas de amargura al reconocer tiendas, calles y casas totalmente destruidas. Pero lo peor de todo era ver a todos sus amigos y vecinos encadenados y amordazados, si no es que dentro de pequeñas jaulas atestadas de prisioneros.

En ese momento Manny y Frida reconocieron a un pequeño grupo de prisioneros que yacían en un rincón oscuro de la ciudad, su aspecto daba a entender que se encontraban totalmente exhaustos y a Manny le pareció que también habían sido torturados. Lo cuatro corrieron hacia los desgraciados prisioneros y descubrieron que el grupo estaba conformado por María: la madre de Manny, David Roco: El Burrito Albino, los Sombreros Atómicos: la banda de Frida y la Fuerza maestra: los tres entes a quienes Manny y Frida les habían arruinado una fiesta meses atrás.

-Mamá, ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Manny alarmado.

-¡Mijo!, ese horrible Dr. Chipotle Jr. llegó de repente con un traje como de Dragón y comenzó a destruirlo todo sin que nadie lo detuviera- explicó María.

-Por alguna razón nadie pudo detenerlo, los otros súper héroes cayeron como moscas y el papá de Frida y sus hombres simplemente fueron para el igual que unos miserables insectos, incluso traté de usar el poder de mi piñata con su fuerza de mil soles, pero tampoco le hizo nada- dijo David.

-¡Oh No!, ¿le hicieron algo a mi papá?- preguntó Frida asustada.

-Descuida, el está bien, se encuentra preso en su misma cárcel, cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr. trajo a su ejército de monstruos de guacamole tuvo que rendirse- la tranquilizó María.

-Muy bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es sacarlos a todos de aquí y luego iremos por ese pequeño malvado- dijo Rodolfo desatando a María y a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada seductora que la mujer ignoró.

Una vez que todos estuvieron desatados Frida los condujo hasta un refugio donde los monstruos de guacamole nunca los encontrarían. Manny le ordenó a Frida que se quedara con ellos para que no corriera peligro, a lo que Frida se negó inmediatamente. Pero después de un buen rato de discusión lograron "persuadirla" de que se quedara a salvo.

-**¡Manny, no me puedes dejar aquí, yo quiero ir con ustedes!**- gritaba Frida amarrada a una mesa dentro del refugio.

-Perdón Frida, es mejor así, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz el Dr. Chimichanga- dijo Manny.

-**¡Chi-po-tle!**- gritó una voz que les puso a todos los pelos de punta, cuando se volvieron encontraron al Dr. Chipotle Jr. acompañado de varios monstruos. Manny, Rodolfo y Granpapi se pusieron a la defensiva de inmediato preparándose para atacar.

-Por favor, ya pasamos por esto, es inútil que traten de detenerme, ríndanse y tal vez los deje vivir para limpiarme las botas- dijo irónico el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-La última vez te subestimamos, pero ahora no cometeremos ese error- le advirtió Manny.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres…vayan por ellos- ordenó el villano y seguido de eso decenas de monstruos de guacamole atacaron a María, Frida y a los otros. Los tres Riveras intentaron ayudarlos pero el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se les adelantó interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Van a alguna parte?, pero si el juego apenas está por comenzar- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad.

Al ver como los monstruos tomaban a María y la llevaban a otra parte Rodolfo perdió todo el control de su persona y se abalanzó con toda su furia hacia Diego. White Pantera luchó con toda su fuerza pero el Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo derribó igual que antes. Manny miró con horror como su padre caía inconsciente a los pies de su enemigo pero el momento no duró mucho.

Una vez que White Pantera estuvo noqueado Diego se lanzó contra Granpapi lastimándolo aún más que a Rodolfo. Después de eso se acercó a Manny y lo inmovilizó con su brazo robótico. El chico estaba seguro de que lo que seguiría terminaría con el de una vez por todas, pero nada ocurrió, solo la misma mirada sarcástica de su contrincante.

-¿Sabes?, esta es la parte en la que podría acabar contigo de un solo golpe y hacerle un favor a esta Ciudad librándola de ti, pero si te mato solo te estaré liberando del sufrimiento que mereces, así que esto no tiene que acabar así después de todo- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Manny.

-Te voy a dar a escoger. Uno: puedo liquidarte ahora mismo. O puedo dejarte vivir con una condición- dijo Diego.

Manny sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, al fin después de momentos en los que la muerte parecía tan cercana una posibilidad de salvación para el, ¿pero a que precio?.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo de repente.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. sonrió de satisfacción, por fin la victoria era suya y de verdad que era deliciosa.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí para siempre, Rivera- soltó al fin –No me importa a donde vayas o que hagas, simplemente que no te vuelvas a aparecer por estos rumbos-

Manny se sobresaltó, nunca esperó que lo que quería el Dr. Chipotle Jr. era que se fuera de Ciudad Milagro. La sola idea le desagradaba bastante y no entendía por que su enemigo le pedía eso siendo que con un solo golpe podría acabarlo de una vez por todas.

-No entiendo por que quieres eso- dijo Manny.

-Simple, por que quiero que sientas la amargura y la tristeza de estar solo, de sentirte derrotado, en pocas palabras, quiero arruinar tu vida tal y como tu has arruinado la mía por tanto tiempo, jeje, para que matarte si puedo torturarte con ese sentimiento por el resto de tu miserable vida- explicó Diego.

-Nunca, prefiero terminar aquí que huir y dejar que te salgas con la tuya- dijo Manny decidido

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Si, vamos, hazme pedazos si te atreves- lo retó Manny

-Con gusto, solo ten en cuenta que cuando acabe contigo seguiré con tu estupida familia- dijo Diego

El muchacho sintió que el mundo se veniá abajo, no había pensado en ese detalle. De cualquier modo todos los que le importaban quedaban expuestos a la maldad del Dr. Chipotle Jr., aunque tal vez podría hacer algo para evitar eso. Manny lo reflexionó unos momentos, era verdad que si se iba su vida no volvería a ser la misma, seguramente sería muy triste, pero era la única manera de asegurarse de que sus seres queridos estarían bien.

-Antes debes prometer que no les pasará nada a ellos- dijo señalando a sus inconscientes padre y abuelo.

-Te doy mi palabra- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Manny simplemente asintió con la cabeza y una vez que la mano robótica del Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo liberó bajó la mirada y se acercó a la puerta. Dio una última mirada a su padre y a su abuelo y con ojos llorosos murmuró un débil "perdónenme". Un par de monstruos de guacamole lo escoltaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad y una vez ahí el siguió solo sin voltear hacia su hogar, el cual debía abandonar para nunca jamás volver.

Continuará………

Se que está cortito, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Espero ansioso sus reviews para ver que piensan, ya saben que cualquier critica será bienvenida. En fin, los dejos hasta el siguiente episodio. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, regresé, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que son un gran apoyo para mi. Este es el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 5: Letras Chiquitas

Frida se encontraba en una mohosa y oscura celda junto a María y sus otros amigos. La niña estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando afuera, odiaba la idea de quedarse encerrada ahí sin saber como estaba su amigo Manny. Afuera todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto, lo que solo podía significar que la batalla había terminado, el problema era que no sabía quien había resultado vencedor.

En eso la puerta de la celda se abrió y dos monstruos de guacamole arrojaron dentro a Rodolfo y a Granpapi, aún inconscientes. Frida esperaba que un tercer monstruo entrara llevando a Manny pero únicamente entró el Dr. Chipotle Jr. con la satisfacción reflejada en su cara. Entonces Frida comprendió con horror cual había sido el desenlace de la pelea y el no ver a Manny por ahí la asustó aún mas.

-¿Dónde está Manny?- preguntó Frida al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

El pequeño villano solo la miró de la misma manera que cuando entró, totalmente consciente de que con eso torturaba a su prisionera de manera terrible. Frida trató de contenerse pero la tensión era demasiada.

-**¡¿Qué le hiciste a Manny?!**- gritó Frida.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y con un odioso tono sarcástico dijo por fin –El no volverá a molestarnos-.

Esas cinco palabras fueron suficientes para derrumbar el espíritu de Frida, El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se regodeó al notar como los ojos de la niña se humedecían mientras que su cara denotaba confusión y tristeza. María tampoco había pasado por alto las palabras de Diego pero a diferencia de Frida, quien permanecía estupefacta, María simplemente cayó al suelo víctima del llanto.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida soltando una carcajada maligna. En ese momento sintió como si alguien se arrojara sobre el tirándolo al suelo. Una vez que logró voltear la mirada vio a Frida sobre el con la mirada llena de odio. La pequeña trataba con todas sus fuerzas de golpearlo y de hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos.

-**¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño?! ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!, ¡Eres un…!**- gritaba Frida antes de ser interrumpida por los monstruos de guacamole que la sujetaron para proteger a su amo. Diego se levantó y volvió a acercársele para quedar cara a cara, su mirada no parecía molesta, al contrario, parecía que eso era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera Frida.

-Tranquila, tu amigo está bien, simplemente no volverá a interponerse en mi camino- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Frida un poco mas tranquila.

-Tu amigo resultó ser un cobarde, cuando vio a su padre y a su abuelo derrotados prácticamente se arrodilló y me rogó por su vida- mintió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Claro que no, conozco lo suficiente a Manny para saber que el nunca haría eso- argumentó Frida.

-Créeme que a mi también me sorprendió, y mas cuando me ofreció quedarme con todos ustedes si lo dejaba ir- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-**¡¿Qué Manny te ofreció qué?!**- preguntó Frida alarmada.

-Así como lo oyes, ese baboso los abandonó, le importó mas su propia seguridad que la de ustedes- replicó Diego felizmente.

-No, el no pudo, me niego a creerlo- lloró Frida.

-Has lo que quieras, solo te recomiendo que en el futuro elijas mejor a tus amigos- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. antes de salir sonriendo de la celda mientras escuchaba el llanto de Frida como la mas hermosa sinfonía.

Saboreando el éxito, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se dirigió hasta la cima del volcán de la Ciudad Milagro donde había instalado su nueva morada. Una vez ahí se sentó en el pequeño trono que el mismo se había construido y contempló la Ciudad, su Ciudad. Las cosas nunca habían estado mejor para el, su padre y todos los demás criminales habían sido liberados de la prisión y ahora lo veían como todo un salvador, su imagen adornaba cada rincón de su nuevo imperio y tenía montones de monstruos de guacamole cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta y una vez que uno de los monstruos la abriera entraron los hermanos Nomed, Lenny y Glen. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se sorprendió por la visita pero a la vez se sentía honrado de tenerlos ahí, mas por que gracias a ellos había logrado su objetivo.

-Bienvenidos amigos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Diego.

-Hola amiguito- contestó Glen –solo venimos a ver que uso le diste al regalo que te dimos, pero no hace falta que nos lo digas, ya vimos que no nos equivocamos al dártelo-

-Así es, creo que debo agradecerles por su ayuda, si hay alguna forma de recompensarlos no duden en decírmela- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, hay una forma en la que nos puedes ayudar- dijo Lenny –De hecho esa es la verdadera razón de nuestra visita-

-¿En serio?, ¿de que se trata?- preguntó el niño.

-Creemos que sería muy amable de tu parte el que nos dieras lo que nos pertenece- dijo Glen.

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. sin entender.

-Nos referimos a que ya te divertiste y necesitamos que te quites de en medio para que podamos seguir con nuestro plan- dijo Glen cortantemente.

-Jeje, es broma ¿verdad?- dijo Diego nervioso.

-No es ninguna broma, así que largo- dijo Lenny.

-Miren, de verdad esto ya me está poniendo de malas, así que es mejor que dejen de decir tonterías, a menos que quieran probar el poder de mi nueva hebilla- dijo Diego levantándose.

Los hermanos comenzaron a reír histéricamente mientras que sus ojos se volvían de color rojo. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. miró aterrado el repentino cambio de sus visitantes, como si fueran una especie de monstruos. De repente sintió como si alguien le jalara la hebilla y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que nadie lo jalaba, la misma hebilla intentaba apartarse de el. Una vez que logró soltarse todo el poder se esfumó y su aspecto regresó a ser el mismo de antes.

Entonces ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió aún más. La hebilla se encontraba flotando justo frente a el y un humo negro la cubrió entonces. Cuando se disipó dejó ver a una mujer joven y alta que a pesar de ser muy hermosa tenía un semblante que daba miedo. La mujer se volteó al Dr. Chipotle Jr. y se le acercó mirándolo cariñosamente.

-Muchas gracias, con tu ayuda al fin soy libre se mi prisión- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó el niño aterrado.

-Entre los mortales se me conoce como Servera Nomed- respondió –soy la madre de Lenny y Glen, y gracias a ti ahora podemos sumir nuevamente a este mundo en la oscuridad eterna-

-No se de que me habla- dijo Diego.

-Hace años yo gobernaba este mundo, pero una tonta diosa me encerró en ese pedazo de metal y necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente ingenuo para que tomara mis poderes y empezara mi nuevo reinado, ahora que lo obtuve el hechizo se rompió y pude salir de ahí- dijo Servera.

-¿Eso significa que me usaron?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Exacto, no creerás que te iba a regalar un objeto tan poderoso así nada mas, te lo di por que eras el único que no se daría cuenta del plan y nos sería útil, los demás villanos eran demasiado listos para ser nuestros juguetes- dijo Glen fríamente.

-Ustedes...ustedes me engañaron- dijo Diego furioso.

-Así es, y ahora que ya no nos sirves me temo que tendrás que irte jajajaja- dijo Lenny mientras que junto a su hermano tomaban al Dr. Chipotle Jr. y lo arrojaban fuera de la casa.

Diego estaba devastado, todo su logro había sido una farsa y ahora el mundo estaba en un verdadero peligro en las manos de esos terribles monstruos. En eso comenzó a llover fuertemente y el niño corrió hasta un lugar donde pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia.

Mientras corría notó que el gigantesco letrero de "Imperio del Dr. Chipotle Jr." desaparecía y se cambiaba por unas enormes letras formando la palabra "NOMED". Diego siguió caminando llorando de impotencia hasta que tropezó por la humedad del suelo quedando frente a un charco de agua donde pudo ver nuevamente el letrero del volcán, pero esta vez el reflejo le mostró el verdadero significado.

-"DEMON"- leyó el Dr. Chipotle –debí suponer que esos dos no eran humanos-

El pequeño estaba furioso y deseoso de venganza, esa humillación no se quedaría así, la familia Nomed pagaría muy cara su ofensa. Pero antes necesitaba ir por ayuda, y puesto que todos los héroes estaban fuera de combate y los villanos nunca lo ayudarían tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Por mucho que le molestara la situación, necesitaba a El Tigre.

Continuará………

Bueno, como dice el dicho: "no todo lo que brilla es oro", además de que todo el mal hecho tarde o temprano tiene su castigo. Pues si, finalemtne surgió a la luz el plan de los hermanos Nomed, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero pronto poder subir el siguiente, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, este es el sexto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Ya saben. El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 6: Una Medida Desesperada

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba literalmente desesperado, nunca creyó que algún día terminaría buscando al ser que mas odiaba en el mundo para pedirle ayuda. Sin duda sería una acción muy incómoda y humillante, pero estaba decidido a tomar venganza contra los diabólicos hermanos Nomed y su madre. Se sentía usado, desechado, le habían visto la cara como a un pobre e insignificante niñito.

La mente del niño era atormentada por el pensamiento de el pidiendo perdón de rodillas a El Tigre y suplicando su apoyo. Seguramente Manny no tendría piedad con el y antes de aceptar lo obligaría a ser su esclavo por una semana o alguna condición tonta como esas. La verdad era que Diego nunca había estado tan confundido, a su forma de ver solo había dos caminos a seguir y ninguno prometía ser agradable.

Por un lado estaba el problema ya mencionado con Manny, por el otro estaba el de no hacer nada y vivir con el antecedente de haber sido burlado por esa odiosa familia, además de vivir en un mundo de oscuridad y maldad… no creado por el. Por primera vez comprendió por que Puma Loco a veces luchaba contra los villanos, no era por que se estuviera volviendo bueno sino por que en ocasiones un villano debía volverse contra sus compañeros cuando estos se interponían en sus planes siniestros.

La decisión no había sido nada fácil, pero al final de cuentas había optado por aliarse con su enemigo y darle batalla a los nuevos regidores de Ciudad Milagro. Solo esperaba que ni su padre ni los otros villanos se enteraran nunca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de por si su reputación no era muy buena y con eso sin duda quedaría por los suelos.

Ahora quedaba un problema aún mayor, y ese era descubrir donde rayos se había ido Manny. Maldijo el momento en que le había ordenado desparecer de la Ciudad Milagro para nunca jamás volver, conocía bien a Manny y algo que siempre le había admirado, por más nauseabundo que eso sonara, era su completa entrega por proteger a su familia.

El trato había sido muy claro, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. no dañaba a la familia y amigos de Manny siempre y cuando este no volviera a asomarse en sus dominios. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que su suerte terminaría volviéndose contra el nunca le habría dicho eso, por mas que quisiera negarlo sabía que el era mucho mas hábil y que en esos momentos de apuro de verdad lo necesitaba.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Manny se había ido, seguramente ya estaría muy lejos para encontrarlo el solo, entonces un nuevo pensamiento lo hizo creer que se volvería loco. Ahora necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara para buscar a Manny y así poder pedirle que lo ayudara, todo se estaba volviendo enfermizo, era demasiado.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber cual sería su próximo destino, debía dirigirse a la celda donde los seres queridos de Manny pasaban el tiempo encerrados. A cada paso que daba hacia la jaula su nerviosismo crecía, y pensar que la última vez que había estado ahí se sentía fuerte y poderoso, por que de verdad lo era entonces. Incluso se había dado el placer de hacer llorar a Frida.

-"Tu amigo los abandonó, me dijo que lo dejara ir y a cambio podía quedarme con ustedes y hacerles lo que yo quisiera"- algo así le había dicho a Frida con el fin de hacer quedar a El Tigre como un cobarde egoísta, pero irónicamente ahora tendría que decir la verdad y enmendar su nombre, claro, eso si no vomitaba antes.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la celda, extrañamente no había guardias, seguramente Servera y sus odiosos hijos habían decidido dejar a los prisioneros pudriéndose ahí. El pequeño villano se acercó y con la ayuda de su brazo robótico pudo abrir la puerta. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, solo el aterrador sonido de gotas cayendo y de las ratas que usaban el sitio como hogar.

En ese momento logró divisar a alguien cerca, era Frida, la niña dormía profundamente con los ojos irritados, lo que significaba que había llorado tanto hasta caer en el sueño. El chico estaba a punto de despertarla cuando don brazos fornidos lo tomaron por sorpresa sujetándolo de tal manera que no podía moverse. Diego se volteó y distinguió la cara de White Pantera mirándolo con sumo rencor.

-Te tengo pequeño demonio, ahora mas te vale que me digas que pasó con mi hijo- dijo Rodolfo furioso.

-Ya se los dije, el está bien- dijo Diego tratando de liberarse.

-Mentiroso, Frida nos contó que le dijiste que huyó, todos sabemos que eso es imposible, Manny nunca haría eso y por lo tanto debiste hacerle algo malo para que no viniera por aquí- continuó el adulto.

-Espere, puedo explicarlo, todo esto es un gran malentendido- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Claro, seguramente el hecho de que la Ciudad esté en decadencia y la paliza que nos diste fueron un malentendido- dijo Granpapi que acababa de llegar junto a su hijo.

-Lo se, lo se, todo era un plan para conquistar la Ciudad Milagro, pero deben creerme, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba- suplicó Diego.

-Por supuesto que no, supongo que no esperabas que te atrapáramos aquí ¿verdad? Triste Truhan de Tercera Clase- dijo María indignada.

-Mmm, Frida tiene razón, sería genial insultar como tu ex esposa mijo- Le susurró Granpapi a Rodolfo.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse consiente de que sus posibilidades de salir bien de esa no eran muchas.

-**¡Por favor, tienen toda la razón en reaccionar así, se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero tienen que creerme, yo no soy el enemigo!**- gritó el niño.

-¿Entonces quien es?, ¿tu padre?, ¿el Dr. Chipotle Padre es quien está detrás de todo esto?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Seguramente el tiene a nuestro hijo atrapado- dijo María.

-No, papá no tiene nada que ver en esto, y ya les dije que su hijo está bien, si no ha venido es por que se fue de la Ciudad- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. preocupado.

-Si, ya sabemos lo que vas a decir, que Manny se fue corriendo como un cobarde y que nos abandonó aquí. Ahórrate las palabras niño, Rodolfo, no perdamos mas tiempo, es hora de darle su merecido- dijo Granpapi.

-**¡No!**, les diré la verdad, Manuel no huyó, al contrario, se fue por ustedes. Le dije que no les haría daño si el se iba, ahora necesito encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso para salvar a la Ciudad- dijo Diego mas angustiado todavía.

En ese momento Frida despertó de sobresalto y no pasando por alto las últimas palabras del Dr. Chipotle Jr. se le acercó con una mirada llena de esperanza.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?- preguntó Frida.

-Si, se los juro, El Tigre es el mismo chico valiente, bueno y todo eso. Y se que ninguno de ustedes está feliz conmigo, ¿Cómo culparlos?, pero las cosas se salieron de control y si el no regresa todos estaremos perdidos, por eso vine por ustedes. No tengo idea de cómo encontrarlo- explicó el chico.

La sola idea de que Manny estaba bien y que en realidad no los había olvidado hizo que Frida olvidara su odio hacia el Dr. Chipotle Jr. Pero entonces Rodolfo rompió ese momento de alegría.

-Un momento- dijo el adulto -¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo otra vez?-

-Por que nadie, ni siquiera yo mentiría con esto y ustedes deben saberlo. Los verdaderos enemigos son los hermanos Nomed y su malvada madre- dijo Diego.

Granpapi se puso blanco entonces y Rodolfo, aunque no conocía muy bien sobre el tema, sabía que todo lo que involucrara a esa familia no podía ser bueno. Entonces finalmente liberó al niño, quien comprobó sus verdaderas intenciones al no intentar escapar de ahí.

-No puede ser, ¿Servera regresó?- preguntó Granpapi -¿quien pudo ser tan estúpido como para dejarla libre?-

-Esteee, no tengo idea, pero el hecho es que debemos apresurarnos o sino será demasiado tarde- dijo Diego.

-Papi, ¿de que habla?, ¿Quién es Servera?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-No hay tiempo mijo, el chico tiene razón, debemos encontrar a Manny pronto antes del apocalipsis que se avecina- exclamó Granpapi.

Todos salieron entonces de la celda y al ver el estado de la Ciudad Milagro decidieron que era preciso tratar de combatir a los villanos que la tenían sometida. Lo más prudente que consideraron fue que los niños se dividieran y buscaran a Manny mientras que los adultos atacaban a Servera y a sus hijos.

-Bien, entonces andando, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a Manny. David, tu ve al lado este, los Sombreros Atómicos al lado Oeste, los demás al lado sur y yo iré al norte- anunció Frida.

-Espera- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. –Por favor déjame ir contigo, quiero enmendar mi error y saldar un asunto pendiente con esos demonios-

-Ni hablar, no somos tontos como para dejar que vayas solo con Frida- dijo María.

-No hay problema, no se por que pero algo me dice que esta vez no miente, puedes venir Diego- dijo Frida ante sus sorprendidos amigos.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. asintió agradecido y entonces la búsqueda comenzó. Solo Granpapi y Diego sabían bien a lo que se enfrentaban pero algo estaba claro para todos: El éxito de aquella aventura definiría el futuro de la Ciudad Milagro y tal vez del mundo, había mucho en juego.

Continuará………

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, se que está corto pero en verdad espero que no haya salido tan mal. Bueno, muchas graicas por sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos en el proximo capítulo, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, por fin volví con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Guitiérrez

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 7: El Solitario Manny

El cielo ahora negro por la noche se encontraba cubierto por centenares de puntos blancos luminosos y por la luna que lograban romper la oscuridad que reinaba por los alrededores. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y Manny comprendió que debía encontrar un refugio antes de congelarse o encontrarse con algún animal salvaje.

Era irónico el que hiciera tanto frío en el desierto cuando en el día el calor era tan fuerte como en el mismo infierno. Manny había estado horas y horas caminando sin rumbo preguntandose que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Todavía recordaba con toda claridad el momento en que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo inmovilizó y le hizo prometer que nunca se aparecería otra vez por su adorada ciudad, su hogar.

Se sentía indefenso, solo, inútil, les había fallado a su familia y amigos y dudaba poder perdonarse algún día por eso. Solo esperaba que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. hubiera cumplido con el trato y que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo, el solo pensamiento del fatal destino que les esperaba y que el había logrado evitar bastaba para que su situación actual valiera la pena.

Unos minutos después encontró una cueva donde podría pasar la noche, no era un sitio muy grande ni mucho menos cómodo, pero por lo menos ya era algo. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar asegurándose de que no hubiera serpientes o escorpiones o algo así, además de la estabilidad de la cueva. Todo parecía indicar que era seguro así que sin perder más tiempo se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir.

La verdad el decir que sus sueños habían sido placenteros sería una gran mentira. Apenas llevaba un día de haberse marchado pero cada segundo de su vida se había convertido en un suplicio. Incluso llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de dejar que las alimañas desérticas lo devoraran o de simplemente dejar de resistirse y que el quemante sol acabara con su sufrimiento de una vez, de todos modos nadie lo extrañaría.

Si, tal vez eso era lo mejor, su vida había terminado desde el momento en que aceptó la diabólica propuesta del Dr. Chipotle Jr. y nunca volvería a ver a la gente que tanto amaba ni ellos a el. No tenía a donde ir y el propósito que tenía de proteger la Ciudad Milagro se había extinguido, no valía la pena seguir luchando. El frío incrementaba y finalmente el muchacho pescó un resfriado.

Se sentía terrible, enfermo, abandonado y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, ¿Qué más podía perder? Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Frida y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. caminaban buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de Manny, habían estado avanzando mucho tiempo sin decirse nada, lo que hasta cierto punto era bueno tomando en cuenta lo que Frida podría decirle a su compañero. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba contento de que la ayuda no le fuera negada pero aún así había algo que no le gustaba, pensaba que algo no andaba bien y decidió por fin romper el silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Ya lo hiciste ¿no?- respondió Frida.

-No juegues, tengo una duda- siguió Diego.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué no te opusiste a que te acompañara?, ¿Por qué me creíste?- preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¿Acaso no dijiste la verdad?- preguntó Frida temiendo que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. le saliera con que todo era mentira.

-¡No!, les dije la verdad, pero tomando en cuenta todas las veces que he mentido y todo lo que les he hecho no comprendo como puedes confiar de mi palabra- dijo Diego.

-No lo se, intuición tal vez, pero algo me dijo que esta vez estabas siendo sincero- dijo Frida.

-Gracias- dijo el muchacho, había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba y se sentía raro de haber pronunciado una nueva palabra en su vocabulario.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Frida igual de sorprendida

-De no haber intercedido por mí, los Rivera me habrían hecho polvo. A pesar de cómo te hice sufrir me ayudaste- dijo Diego.

-Bueno, de verdad deseaba que fuera cierto que Manny estuviera bien, así que supongo que me aferré a la idea y por eso te creí. Pero definitivamente no estuvo bien lo que me dijiste antes- dijo Frida reprimiéndolo.

-Lo se, ¿pero que esperas?, desde pequeño papá me ha instruido en el mal y es difícil no alardear cuando por fin se tiene la pelea ganada- contestó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Después de un rato caminando decidieron que no tenía caso seguir buscando mientras fuera de noche, por lo que buscaron un sitio donde resguardarse y para su suerte encontraron la misma cueva donde Manny se encontraba durmiendo. Ambos chicos entraron en la cueva y Frida fue la primera en percatarse del inesperado, y extrañamente afortunado, giro del destino. La niña corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y trató de despertarlo sumamente feliz de por fin haberlo localizado. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. solo se quedó en su lugar temeroso de cómo reaccionaría Manny al verlo.

-Manny, Manny despierta- le decía Frida.

El muchacho lentamente abrió los ojos y a pesar del gusto que le daba ver a su amiga se encontraba muy débil para demostrarlo. Al principio había creído que todo era parte de un sueño o una alucinación pero poco a poco descubrió que no era así, Frida en verdad se encontraba con el.

-Hola Frida- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse.

-¡Manny!, ¿Qué te pasa?- le decía Frida angustiada.

-Tiene fiebre y se ve agotado, no es para menos- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. con una sola mirada.

-Es cierto, tú eres doctor, seguro sabes como ayudarlo- le dijo Frida esperanzada.

-No soy doctor de ese tipo- respondió

-Vamos, puedes darle vida a un montón de Guacamole, seguramente sabrás como ayudarlo- suplicó Frida

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. odiaba tener que curar a su peor enemigo pero no le quedaba de otra. El niño salió unos momentos y regresó con unas cuantas hierbas que había encontrado de milagro en el desierto. Después le pidió a Frida que buscara algo que sirviera como trapo, que lo mojara y que se lo colocara en la frente a Manny, a lo que la niña obedeció. Fue una noche muy larga pero a la mañana siguiente los desvelados jóvenes contemplaron con orgullo que Manny se encontraba mejor.

Como era de esperarse, apenas Manny recobró el sentido se puso a la defensiva cuando vio al Dr. Chipotle Jr. junto a Frida.

-**¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!**- gritó Manny.

-Tranquilo, el solo quiere ayudarnos- le explicó Frida.

-¿Ayudarnos?, ¿ya te dijo lo que me hizo?, me amenazó con lastimarlos si no me iba de Ciudad Milagro- dijo Manny alterado.

-Lo se Manny, ya me lo dijo todo, pero las cosas son diferentes- dijo Frida.

-Mira Rivera, se lo que piensas de mi y tu saber perfectamente lo que pienso de ti, pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo Diego bastante incómodo.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?- le preguntó Manny fríamente

-Por que si no lo haces no solo me afectas a mí, sino también a todos, mi plan se salió de control y ahora la verdadera amenaza no soy yo- siguió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Manny escuchó atento la explicación del Dr. Chipotle Jr. donde le relataba todo lo sucedido, como se había hecho de la hebilla, el verdadero poder que esta contenía y como había sido traicionado por los hermanos Nomed.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacernos lo que nos hiciste- dijo Manny.

-Lo se, pero ahora no debemos pelear, debemos…- trató de decir el Dr. Chipotle Jr. pero Manny no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Nada!, no estoy demente para seguirte el juego, espero que tus amigos villanos estén dispuestos a ayudarte… por que yo no lo haré.

Y dicho esto Manny salió de la cueva para alejarse del Dr. Chipotle Jr. quien a pesar de esperar esa respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. La esperanza se había esfumado, acababa de comprobar que no contaría con el Tigre, ya no sabía que mas hacer.

Continuará………

Ya lo se, demasiados golpes de suerte: que encuentren a Manny, que consigan yerbas para curarlo, que Frida haya conseguido ese trapo y con que mojarlo, pero traten de no fijarse en esos detalles. En fin, espero pronto poder continuarlo, ya saben que cualquier comentario, queja, demanda, carta cadena, etc será bien recibida. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. La verdad este no es un gran capítulo puesto que solo es para entender un poco mejor la historia, tengan en cuenta que ultimamente he tenido muchísimo trabajo y que esto es lo que salió del poco tiempo libre que le pude dedicar a escribir.

Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 8: La Leyenda de Servera Nomed

-Manny, espera por favor- Frida trataba de hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

-¿Para que?, ¿para que ese cretino intente usarme para sus fines malévolos?, no lo creo- dijo Manny.

-Debes creerle Manny, esta vez dice la verdad- insistió Frida.

-Frida, el es nuestro enemigo, es el Dr. Mermelada- siguió Manny.

-Chipotle- corrigió Frida.

-**¡Como se llame!**- gritó Manny.

-Escucha, no apruebo lo que nos hizo, pero tú no lo viste, la Ciudad Milagro es un verdadero caos. No lo hagas por el, hazlo por todos nosotros- dijo Frida.

-Seguramente es otra trampa suya- dijo Manny.

-Estoy segura de que no es así, entiendo que no le creas a el, pero debes creerme a mi- finalizó Frida.

Manny se sintió acorralado, odiaba el hecho de tener que convivir con el Dr. Chipotle Jr. pero era verdad lo que su amiga le decía. Exiliado o no era su deber proteger a su Ciudad costara lo que costara y si Frida aseguraba que Diego no mentía debía creerle incondicionalmente.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver que tiene que decirnos- dijo Manny.

Frida se sintió aliviada y feliz al ver que Manny ya comenzaba a entrar en razón. Finalmente regresaron a la cueva donde el Dr. Chipotle Jr. esperaba sentado en el mismo rincón donde Manny había estado durmiendo algunos minutos antes. El pequeño villano se sintió incómodo por la mirada de repulsión que le dio Manny al entrar, pero no lo culpaba, en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Bien, ¿ahora que amenaza desencadenaste?- preguntó Manny con desdén.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. se sintió ofendido por el tono y la pregunta de Manny, pero trató de controlarse, sabía de sobra que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para iniciar otra riña. Con su brazo humano apretó unas cuantas cosas en su brazo robótico y de la palma de este apareció el holograma de una mujer alta, delgada y atractiva, pero con un aire de maldad que fácilmente se podía percibir a simple vista.

-Su nombre es Servera Nomed- comenzó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. –Una villana del mundo antiguo, podría decirse que ella fue para los aztecas lo que es Sartana de los Muertos para nosotros. Todo comenzó después de que las tropas de Hernán Cortés invadieran la gran Tenochtitlán-

FlashBack

-Madre, los españoles han tomado prisionero a Moctezuma y ya comenzaron a colonizarlos a todos- dijo un chico como de unos 13 años a su madre.

-Sabía que este día llegaría pero nadie quiso escucharme, esto les enseñará a no volver a desobedecer a Servera Nomed, la emperatriz del mal- dijo Servera.

-Pero, mamá, ¿no crees que ese tal Cortés podría estorbarte en tu plan de apoderarte del mundo?, tengo entendido que trajeron ideas religiosas que a lo mejor nos causan problemas- dijo el chico.

-Descuida Glen, no hay forma de que sepan como derrotarnos, los demonios de Tezcatlipoca solo podemos ser vencidos por un poder que ningún ser vivo posee- dijo Servera.

-Grandioso mamá, eso significa que no importa el potencial de las armas de los extranjeros. Vinieron a conquistar y recibirán la sorpresa de que los conquistados serán ellos jeje- dijo Glen.

-Así es hijo mío, ve por tu hermano Lenny y avísale que se prepare, esta noche atacaremos a esos imbéciles y ahora que Moctezuma no está su pueblo se encuentra debilitado, esto será mas fácil de lo que esperaba- rió Servera.

Fin FlashBack

-Esta leyenda ha pasado por generaciones en todas las familias de villanos de México, pero todos creíamos que era solo eso, una leyenda- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Por eso Granpapi se asustó cuando mencionaste a esa mujer- razonó Frida

-Exacto- contestó Diego

-Una pregunta Dr. Chapata- dijo Manny

-**¡Chipotle!**-

-Como sea, bueno, ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que los hermanos Nomed estaba relacionados con Servera, llevan años en esa tienda y nadie lo descubrió- razonó Manny.

-Muchos notaron ese detalle, pero todos creíamos que el apellido Nomed era un sobrenombre de villanos para verse mas malvados, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esos dos eran los demonios de la historia?- alegó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que no entiendo es por que nunca se nos ha mencionado eso en la escuela- dijo Frida.

-Lo que pasa es que el ataque contra las tropas de Cortés nunca se llevó a cabo- dijo Diego.

-¿Qué?, ¿significa que alguien logró detener a Servera?, ¿Quién?- preguntó Manny.

-Si no me equivoco, me dijiste que Servera mencionó que una diosa la había vencido- dijo Frida.

-Así es, una de las mas grandes diosas de los aztecas: Coatlicoe- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

FlasBack 2

Servera se encontraba a unos kilómetros del campamento de las tropas de Cortés luchando contra una mujer bastante alta. Más que una mujer parecía un alebrije, tenía dos cabezas y falda de serpientes, una calavera se asomaba por su pecho y sus múltiples brazos le daban un aspecto amenazador. Los alrededores se encontraban en llamas y en un rincón Glen y Lenny miraban la escena aterrorizados.

-Coatlicoe, ¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?- sentenció Servera.

-Mi deber es detenerte por el bien de mi pueblo Servera- dijo Coatlicoe.

-Estás loca, de todos modos tu pueblo será arrasado por esos extranjeros, ¿Por qué no mejor los atacas a ellos?- cuestionó Servera.

-Sabes que no puedo interferir con los mortales, pero contigo si, y te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Coatlicoe.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Servera furiosa.

La batalla fue dura y encarnecida, pero al final Coatlicoe salió victoriosa al arrojarle a su enemiga un rayo de energía verde que la dejó inutilizada.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó Servera refiriéndose a la energía que la cubría.

-Esa energía está drenando tus poderes, y cuando haya terminado quedarás atrapada en un simple objeto terrenal, no volverás a atentar con la tierra a menos que logres que un niño te use para hacer el mal, cosa que no es posible, estás acabada- dijo Coatlicoe antes de desaparecer.

Glen y Lenny corrieron hacia su madre la cual se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

-Hijos, esta vez fracasamos, pero algún día volveremos para vengarnos. Depende de ustedes devolverme la libertad, encuentren a un niño que sea capáz de usarme con fines perversos y entonces completaremos lo que empezamos- dijo Servera antes de terminar como una hebilla en forma de Dragón.

-No te defraudaremos madre, algún día serás libre otra vez- dijeron Glen y Lenny al mismo tiempo.

Fin FlashBack 2

-En esa época no existían los niños villanos como ahora y por eso Coatlicoe pensó que ese era el fin de Servera, pero se dice que cuando se dio cuenta de su error creó otro objeto capaz de eliminar a Servera para siempre- terminó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Wow, no puedo imaginar quien habrá sido el niño malvado que ayudó a liberarla- dijo Manny sarcástico.

-Déjalo ya Manny, ahora debemos concentrarnos en descubrir el objeto que destruirá a Servera- dijo Frida.

-No hay necesidad de eso, ya se cual es- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. –Por eso te estaba buscando Manny… ese objeto es tu hebilla-

Continuará………

Se los dije, corto, rápido, sin trama y extraño. De todos modos espero que no haya quedado tan mal, pero en caso de que así haya sido pueden decírmelo, no hay problema. Se tambien que la historia se está volviendo muy bizarra pero que quieren, mi mente es bastante extraña. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero pronto publicar los capítulos faltantes, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, la verdad he tenido una semana muy pesada y ahora que tengo un ratito libre solo quieor dormir... pero primero quise subir el capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 9: El Regreso a Casa

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hebilla es el objeto que puede detener a Servera Nomed- replicó Manny.

-Así es, tu hebilla es el artefacto místico que creó Coatlicoe para vencer a esa mujer diabólica en caso de que regresara- explicó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Pero no lo entiendo, tu dijiste que necesitabas a Manny, ¿no habría sido mas fácil quitarle la hebilla y usarla contra esos tres?- preguntó Frida.

-Si, hubiera sido más fácil, pero no habría servido de nada- siguió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-No te entiendo- dijo Manny.

-Así como la hebilla del Dragón necesitaba de un niño malvado para liberar a Servera, tu hebilla necesita de un niño bueno para darle batalla a la otra, es muy simple realmente- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Los muchachos finalmente entendían lo que ocurría, todo tenía sentido ahora. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. pudo haberle arrebatado la hebilla a Manny cuando lo encontraron enfermo e indefenso, pero ya que el no era precisamente un niño modelo requería que Manny, de corazón puro (o casi puro), fuera quien combatiera a Servera.

-Espera un momento, ¿eso significa que yo solo tengo que derrotar a la familia Nomed?- preguntó Manny.

-No necesariamente, tú eres el único que los puede vencer, pero eso no significa que no vas a necesitar ayuda- contestó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo elección, pero al menos teniendo mi hebilla no puedo perder ¿verdad?- dijo Manny esperanzado.

-Ehhh, yo no diría eso, Servera es muy poderosa y ni toda la magia del mundo nos garantiza salir victoriosos, digamos que tu tienes mas posibilidades que los demás- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Genial- dijo Manny sarcásticamente.

El chico estaba sumamente preocupado, era cierto que ya tenía algo de experiencia combatiendo al mal pero ahora sus enemigos no eran de este mundo y poseían poderes más allá de su imaginación. Aunque ahora sabía el verdadero potencial de su hebilla y por consiguiente de El Tigre, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. tenía razón: Nada le aseguraba que ganaría, ni siquiera que saldría ileso de esa.

Mientras Frida y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. preparaban todo para el regreso, Manny se mantenía afuera de la cueva contemplando el atardecer y pensando en la peligrosa misión que le esperaba en Ciudad Milagro. Nunca había tenido realmente miedo a la muerte, siempre parecía tan distante. Pero con los sucesos recientes ya nada estaba seguro, sentía como el temor iba creciendo lentamente dentro de el y por primera vez dudaba de sus habilidades.

Frida constantemente se le acercaba para darle ánimos pero aún a pesar de todo Manny se sentía muy solo, como si el fuera el único que combatiría en contra de los nuevos gobernantes de la Ciudad. Sin embargo sabía que no era así, su familia luchaba contra ellos en ese preciso momento y definitivamente no soportaría regresar y comprobar que algo malo les había ocurrido, no, eso no podía ocurrir, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo.

Pronto todo estuvo listo y el viaje a casa comenzó, por más problemas que tenían y a pesar de que todos buscaban un mismo objetivo, ninguno de los tres se sentía a gusto viajando con su enemigo. El que más odiaba la situación era el Dr. Chipotle Jr., Manny por ejemplo tenía la suerte de ir junto a Frida, su mejor amiga y cómplice, pero el no tenía a nadie. Por primera vez se encontró extrañando a su monstruo de guacamole. Siempre lo había visto solo como un sirviente, una herramienta para sus planes malvados, pero ahora se daba cuenta que esa criatura era su único y mejor amigo, además de que técnicamente era su hijo.

Las horas pasaron y los tres chicos llegaron a la Ciudad Milagro para cuando la noche llegó. Desde lejos podían ver el resplandor de la Ciudad pensando que se trataba de las luces de las casas y calles, desgraciadamente no era así. El resplandor se debía a las inmensas llamaradas que cubrían todo el lugar. Manny, Frida y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se quedaron observando el aterrador espectáculo durante unos momentos y fue cuando las dudas desaparecieron de la cabeza de Manny, por mal que se escuchara, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. había dicho la verdad.

Sin duda alguna una feroz batalla se había llevado a cabo y a juzgar por el deplorable aspecto de Ciudad Milagro, la victoria pertenecía a la demoniaca familia Nomed. Todo estaba mal, las cosas se habían tornado peor incluso que cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr. había tomado el control. Se escuchaban gritos de terror por todos lados y se podía ver con toda claridad los montones de personas corriendo por sus vidas mientras que eran perseguidos por lo que parecían demonios alados.

Frida dio una mirada a su amigo y descubrió que el muchacho lidiaba con un conflicto interno. En sus ojos había tristeza, miedo, enojo, todo a la vez. Sin decir nada giró su hebilla y convirtiéndose en El Tigre comenzó a caminar hacia el infierno que cubría su hogar. Frida entendió entonces que Manny estaba decidido a no retrasar mas las cosas y llegar al final de todo eso, fuera cual fuera.

-Manny, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Frida

-No, me estoy muriendo de miedo, esto es peor de lo que pensé- murmuró Manny

-Descuida, recuerda que no estás solo en esto- siguió Frida

-No Frida, nunca había estado mas solo, seguramente papá y Granpapi se encuentran atrapados o algo peor. Únicamente quedamos nosotros tres y no somos rivales para todos esos monstruos, seamos realistas, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a los hermanos Nomed y a su madre, yo solo- dijo Manny

-No digas eso, es cierto que somos tres contra todo un ejército de monstruos, pero aún así no te vamos a dejar con todo el trabajo- Frida trató de animarlo

-Se que te tengo a ti… y al Dr. Pinole- comenzó Manny

-**¡Chipotle!**-

-Si, si, ya se. El punto es que no quiero arriesgarlos, por lo que nos dijo Diego y por lo que estoy viendo, Servera es mas malvada de lo que pensé- dijo Manny

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, las llamaradas que cubrían a la ciudad se apagaron en un instante como si una poderosa ventisca hubiera llegado de repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Entonces justo frente a ellos apareció un resplandor morado que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en humo y luego en Servera Nomed.

La malvada demonio se les quedó mirando indiferentemente y poco después soltó una risotada maléfica. Detrás de Manny y los otros aparecieron Glen y Lenny y los sujetaron con fuerza para evitar que escaparan, ambos con una expresión tan malvada como la de su madre.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿este es el gran héroe que se supone que me detendrá?- se burló Servera

-No tienes idea de con quien te metiste, El Tigre acabará contigo y con tus estúpidos hijos- dijo Frida.

-**¡Cállate mocosa!**- gritó Servera mientras le daba una cachetada y la tiraba al suelo –Este niño no es mas que una insignificante basura de la cual me encargaré luego-

Entonces Servera se dio cuenta de que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba con ellos, el niño la miraba con profundo odio y a la villana le sorprendió que la expresión del pequeño no fuera de miedo. Se le acercó y con una sonrisa lo tomó por la barbilla colocando su cara cerca de la suya.

-Miren nada mas, ¿no es nuestro diminuto amigo, Glen?- dijo irónicamente.

-Así es mamá, el pobre tonto que quería ser un súper villano jejeje- rió Glen

-Si, ¿sabes?, a pesar de haber traído a este insecto, fuiste de gran ayuda para nosotros, tal vez para ti aún haya esperanzas- dijo Servera

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ustedes- dijo cortante el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Ni siquiera has oído mi propuesta, no soy tan mala como todos creen, me gusta recompensar a los que me ayudan, aunque haya sido contra su voluntad- dijo Servera

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Pretendo darte la oportunidad de que te unas a nosotros, tal vez puedas servir como la mascota de mis hijos jejeje, tal vez no es lo que querías pero sin duda es mejor que sufrir la misma suerte de los idiotas que nos desafiaron. Solo tienes que eliminar a este parásito- dijo Servera refiriéndose a Manny.

-Si crees que Diego te va a hacer caso luego de haberlo traicionado estás mas loca de lo que pensé, el Dr. Chipo…….**¡Ay!**- gritó Manny al recibir el impacto de un láser en la pierna.

El chico tenía ahora una horrible herida que no paraba de sangrar mientras veía confundido como el Dr. Chipotle Jr., ahora libre, le apuntaba con su brazo robótico del que había salido el láser. Frida no paraba de gritar el nombre de su amigo y la familia Nomed contemplaba el espectáculo con gran satisfacción.

-Lo siento Manito, nada personal. Ahora se me presenta una oportunidad de triunfar…y la voy a tomar- dijo el Dr. Chipotle mirando fijamente al aterrado Manny.

Continuará...

Ajá. eso demuestra que una vez villano siempre lo serás, o en el caso de mi tío "siempre tratarás de serlo", pero bueno, ustedes me entienden. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, por fin, finalmente terminé. Así es, este es el final, el último capítulo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me apoyaron durante este relato:

**Elecpad 909**

**Brenda 123**

**ElTigreLove**

**A.S. Losia**

Están en orden de como me fui acordando, no crean que por por otra cosa. Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, nos vemos/leemos.

La Hebilla del Dragón

Capítulo 10: La Venganza de Diego

-No puedo creer que haya confiando en ti- decía Manny mirando al Dr. Chipotle Jr. y sobándose la herida que este le había causado –Debí saber que nunca ibas a cambiar-

-Ese es precisamente tu problema, Rivera- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. –confías demasiado en la gente-

-Es increíble que hagas esto después de que ellos te traicionaran- dijo Frida

-No lo he olvidado, pero aceptémoslo, nosotros nunca podremos vencerlos- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Eso no es lo que me dijiste antes- alegó Manny

-Solo era para traerte hasta acá, en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría- rió el Dr. Chipotle Jr. –Pero no puedo ignorar la oportunidad que me acaban de dar, ya saben lo que dicen: "Es mejor unirse al diablo que atravesarse en su camino"-

-Infeliz, vas a pagar muy caro por esto- gruñó Manny

-Jeje, ¿Cuantas veces no habré oído eso antes?- se burló el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Manny no sabía que hacer ahora, todo el plan se había arruinado antes de comenzar, el que se suponía que los iba a ayudar acababa de traicionarlos y ahora tenía un arma láser apuntándole justo en medio de los ojos. Frida lo miraba aterrada. El muchacho no se atrevía a intentar nada, sabía perfectamente que al más mínimo movimiento el Dr. Chipotle Jr. apretaría el gatillo y todo habría terminado.

Además, en caso de que Diego fallara estaban Glen y Lenny, sin mencionar a Servera Nomed, ellos in duda acabarían con el antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta. Por si eso fuera poco, Frida también se encontraba en peligro y sus enemigos podrían tomarla como rehén o incluso lastimarla, no podía permitir eso. Se sentía desesperado, no quería darse por vencido pero las posibilidades de salir vivo de esa simplemente parecían haberse esfumado.

Estaba hecho, definitivamente ese era el fin, ya nada podría salvarlo. Frida notó con miedo y tristeza como Manny se levantaba lenta y dolorosamente mientras miraba al Dr. Chipotle Jr. con resignación.

-¿Por fin decidiste rendirte?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-No tengo otra opción ¿o si?- dijo Manny tristemente

-Me decepcionas Manuel, esperaba más resistencia de tu parte, pero en fin, de todos modos el resultado será el mismo- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. – ¿Algún último deseo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si- continuó Manny –dos cosas, la primera es que dejes ir a Frida, ella no te ha hecho nada a ti y de nada te sirve hacerle daño-

-De acuerdo, solo por que ella me facilitó las cosas al confiar en mi tontamente jeje- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-No, no me voy a ir sin ti Manny- alegó Frida

-Es mejor así Frida, no tiene caso que nos maten a los dos, solo vete lejo y trata de salvarte- dijo Manny cortantemente

-Pero…Manny…-intentó decir Frida pero fue interrumpida por un puñetazo en al mejilla proveniente de la mano de Glen Nomed

-¿No lo entiendes mocosa?, vete de una vez antes que cambiemos de opinión- dijo Glen

-Si, créenos, no querrás ver como quedará tu amigo cuando terminemos con el- lo apoyó Lenny

Frida se sobó la mejilla lastimada y después de dar una última mirada a Manny y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se alejó corriendo de ahí

-Adiós Frida- pensó Manny viendo como su mejor amiga se perdía entre las destruidas calles

-Listo, concedido, ¿Qué mas?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle

-La segunda cosa que quiero es que me digan que pasó con mi familia y los otros héroes- terminó Manny

Los hermanos Nomed soltaron una pequeña risa siniestra, Servera miró sarcástica a Manny y finalmente habló como disfrutando cada momento de agonía del chico.

-No tienes por que preocuparte niño, están sanos y salvos en una cómoda celda llena de ratas para hacerles compañía- dijo Servera cínicamente

-Bueno, ahora que tus deseos fueron cumplidos, es hora de acabar contigo, El Tigre- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. mientras apuntaba a Manny preparándose para disparar .Haz tus oraciones por que hasta aquí llegaste-

Manny cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, podía escuchar claramente la risa maléfica de sus verdugos. Los segundos pasaron mas lentamente de lo que eran realmente, Manny solo quería que todo terminara pronto y dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación. Finalmente ocurrió, el arma del Dr. Chipotle Jr. se disparó, hubo un grito de dolor y la momentánea paz desapareció.

Era muy extraño, Manny había escuchado todo pero no había sentido nada, de hecho escuchaba que alguien gritaba y agonizaba, pero no era el. El niño abrió los ojos y vio al Dr. Chipotle Jr. apuntando hacia otro lado mientras que Servera y Lenny miraban horrorizados a Glen, quien se retorcía en el suelo con un feo agujero en el estomago del cual salían cenizas y humo.

-Maldito insecto- decía Glen dolorosamente viendo al Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Esto es por haberme engañado antes- dijo Diego con un intenso odio en sus palabras.

Todos pudieron ver con lujo de detalles como el cuerpo de Glen Nomed se encendía como papel quemándose y lentamente se convertía en polvo, todo acompañado de los desgarradores gritos de este. Una vez que todo pasó, Manny pudo notar como Servera y Lenny los volteaban a ver con furia, los ojos de ambos brillaban de rencor y deseos de venganza. Fue cuando el Dr. Chipotle Jr. comprendió que ese era el momento de escapar. Dio media vuelta, tomó a Manny del brazo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Manny

-No creerás que de verdad iba a ayudar a esos tres luego de haberse burlado de mí, por cierto, lamento lo de tu brazo- dijo Diego refiriéndose a la herida que le había hecho a Manny

-Olvida eso ¿quieres?- dijo Manny al notar que Servera y Lenny los perseguían sedientos de sangre. Ambos villanos habían adquirido un par de cuernos y cola de Dragón.

-¿Y cual es el plan?- preguntó Manny

-Dímelo tú, tú eres el héroe- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Aún no se si voy a ser héroe- respondió

-Da lo mismo, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que esos dos demonios nos alcancen-

Los chicos corrieron hasta la cima del volcán de Ciudad Milagro solo para darse cuenta de que ellos mismos se habían atrapado. No había a donde ir, de un lado se encontraba el cráter del volcán lleno de lava ardiendo y del otro estaban Servera y Lenny Nomed.

-Ni modo, tendremos que enfrentarlos- dijo Manny mientras mostraba sus garras amenazante. El Dr. Chipotle Jr. lo siguió preparando nuevamente su laser.

-Niños tontos, este es el fin del camino, prepárense para sufrir una horrible muerte por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo- dijo Servera.

-Eso está por verse maldita bruja, aún tenemos un As bajo la manga- dijo Manny mostrándole su hebilla a Servera.

La villana puso una expresión de sorpresa mientras que retrocedía al ver la hebilla de Manny.

-No, es imposible, ese es el objeto maldito que creó Coatlicoe- dijo Servera

-Exacto, ¿Quién ríe ahora Servera?- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. triunfante.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaban, rápido como un rayo, Lenny Nomed golpeó a Diego haciendo que este cayera dentro del volcán. Por fortuna Manny logró sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que se fuera directo a la lava. Lenny Nomed los miraba con maldad mientras que soltaba una risotada.

-No te preocupes mami, recuerda que la hebilla no me hace nada a mí- dijo Lenny.

-Muy bien mijo, acaba con ellos ahora- ordenó Servera.

Al escuchar esto, Lenny se dispuso a empujar a Manny y a Diego al fondo del volcán. Sin embargo nuevamente sucedió algo inesperado, unos segundos bastaron para que una ráfaga azul y rojo llegara y golpeara a Lenny, quien sin siquiera saber bien que pasó, cayó en el candente río volcánico.

-Frida- dijeron Diego y Manny al unísono.

En efecto, Frida Suarez acababa de llegar justo a tiempo para rescatar a su amigo. La niña ayudó a Manny y al Dr. Chipotle Jr. a alejarse del borde del volcán, lo que dio a los chicos un pequeño momento de alivio, el cual se vio interrumpido por el grito desgarrador de Servera. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que el peligro aún no había pasado, por el contrario, solo habían logrado enfurecer mas a Servera Nomed.

-**¡Mocosos del demonio, esta vez llegaron demasiado lejos!**- gritó Servera

La villana estaba a punto de acabar con los niños cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía. Justo detrás de ella se encontraban White Pantera, Puma Loco y todos los demás héroes y villanos de la Ciudad Milagro.

-¿No se suponía que ustedes estaban encerrados?- preguntó Servera

-Si, pero Frida llegó y nos liberó a todos para que la ayudáramos a vencerte- dijo White Pantera.

-Jaja, creo que no debiste acceder uno de mis últimos deseos Servera- se burló Manny.

Entonces la expresión de Servera cambió y una sombra de satisfacción apareció en su cara.

-Bien, puede ser que esta vez hayan ganado, pero por lo menos me desquitaré contigo- dijo Servera justo antes de abalanzarse sobre Manny.

Los demás estaban a punto de ayudar al niño pero algo se los impidió, era como si una pared invisible se hubiera formado alrededor de Servera y Manny. Todos intentaban traspasar la pared mientras observaban con lujo de detallas como Manny era cruelmente torturado por la mujer demonio.

-Este es tu fin niño- le decía Servera a su víctima.

Manny trataba de defenderse pero le era inútil, los ataques de su enemiga era muy rápidos y sumamente fuertes. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Diego, "solo tu puedes derrotarla". Seguramente por eso Servera había decidido eliminarlo a el y no al Dr. Chipotle Jr. o a Frida, quienes habían acabado con sus hijos.

Eso era, todo era una simple ilusión. Servera realmente era poderosa pero definitivamente no era invencible. El hecho de estar lastimando a Manny de esa forma solo era para que todos creyeran que nadie lograría derrotarla. En resumen, Servera no se estaba vengando de Manny, estaba destruyendo al único que representaba un verdadero peligro para ella sin que nadie pudiera notar ese detalle.

Entonces, para desgracia de Servera, Manny logró levantarse y en un movimiento rápido esquivó el siguiente ataque. La villana lo veía con profundo odio pero Manny reconoció un aire de miedo en esa mirada.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo Servera?- preguntó Manny sarcástico

-¿Miedo?, ¿de ti?- dijo Servera con un fingido tono de tranquilidad

-Si, miedo, tomando en cuenta que yo tengo cierto objeto que no te trae muy buenos recuerdos- siguió Manny mostrando su hebilla

La mirada de Servera hizo que Manny sintiera la victoria muy cerca, tenía a su contrincante justo donde la quería.

-Acéptalo Servera, la que debería irse despidiendo eres tu- terminó Manny.

Servera comprendió que era ahora o nunca, debía acabar con el de una vez por todas.

-**¡No!**, eres tu el que se va a ir- gritó preparándose para dar el golpe final

En ese momento la hebilla de Manny adquirió un intenso color verde y soltó un brillo cegador. Una vez que todos se acostumbraron a la luz descubrieron que una gigantesca figura luminosa se levantaba entre Manny y Servera. Era como una mujer pero vestida igual que los aztecas, en su pecho se asomaba un cráneo humano y dos imponentes cabezas de serpiente se asomaban sobre su cuello.

Servera se quedó inmóvil mirando la figura, apenas podía hablar y sus piernas temblaban.

-C…C…Coatlicoe- dijo al fin

Todo pasó muy rápido, Servera soltó un grito de terror y una de las cabezas de serpiente se arrojó sobre la villana con la boca abierta. Luego hubo una pequeña explosión y después silencio.

Manny había perdido el equilibrio y ahora se encontraba en el suelo mirando el espacio vacío donde solo unos segundos antes se encontraban Servera y Coatlicoe. La barrera invisible ya no estaba y todo pudieron llegar hasta el. Además de que la Ciudad Milagro había recuperado su aspecto original como por arte de magia. Todo había terminado, el peligro había desaparecido.

Los días siguientes fueron de fiestas y celebraciones, todos estaban agradecidos con El Tigre por haber salvado nuevamente la Ciudad. Tanto el como Frida eran considerados héroes, al igual que Diego, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente luego de la batalla contra Servera.

Manny había tratado de encontrarlo para agradecerle su ayuda y para darle el reconocimiento que se había ganado, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Una noche, justo después de que Manny se fuera a acostar, alguien entró en su habitación por la ventana. El muchacho se sobresaltó un poco hasta que descubrió que se trataba de Diego.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntó Manny –Todos te han estado buscando para felicitarte, ¿no era reconocimiento lo que querías?-

-Si- contestó este –Pero de ninguna manera me verán siendo ovacionado por algo heroico, el día que reciba un premio o algo así será por haberme convertido en un gran villano-

-Debí imaginármelo, de todos modos quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo, nunca creí que podría contar contigo algún día- dijo Manny.

-No te acostumbres, aún no se me olvida que por tu culpa metieron a papá en la cárcel- dijo Diego.

-Pero si lo liberaste cuando tenías la hebilla del Dragón- dijo Manny

-Hay costumbres que son difíciles de olvidar- contestó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Lo que tú digas-

-Bueno, solo quería dejar claro eso, espero que disfrutes estos momentos de alegría, por que dentro de muy poco volverás a saber de mi- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. antes de volver a desaparecer por la ventana.

Manny se levantó y se asomó por su balcón para ver al pequeño villano alejarse en la espalda de un monstruo de guacamole.

-Te estaré esperando Diego, o debería decir, Dr. Berenjena-

Las luces de la Ciudad Milagro brillaban intensamente bajo la luna y las estrellas, todo ese espectáculo acompañando del distante grito "Chipotle" proveniente del chico que sin querer se había convertido en héroe tratando de ser un villano.

FIN

Pues si, así termina esto, espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado. Nos leemos en la sigiente historia, se cuidan.


End file.
